The Biocontainment Engineering Core will provide service in support of maintaining and monitoring the specific containment devices required for the GNL. Both primary and secondary containment features use directional airflow, negative pressure, High Efficiency Particulate Air (HEPA) filter, perimeter integrity to provide these protective capabilities. This core will provide annual decontamination and recertifications of all primary containment devices to include Biological Safety Cabinets, Class III aerobiology cabinets, downdraft necropsy tables, procedure tables, animal isolators and Chemical Fume hood. It will also provide repair capabilities for these primary containment devices. To ensure that Biocontainment capabilities are maintained in a BSL-3 and BSL-4 environment requires constant monitoring and recertification of the many aspects of the facility to ensure proper and safe operations. This core will provide monitoring of all HEPA filtration devices installed in the system. This will include decontamination and recertification of HEPA device installed in ventilation systems, effluent vent lines, pressure monitoring devices, breathing air systems and positive pressure breathing air suits. This core will also be responsible for the gaseous decontamination of equipment from the contained spaces, decontaminations of laboratories, and effluent decontamination systems. Working with the Facility and Logistics Services Core, the Biocontainment Engineering Core will perform risk assessment on all engineering features of the facility, identify pieces of equipment or systems that require decontamination or isolation to facilitate maintenance operations, and develop SOP's that will ensure safety during these operations. Utilizing information developed during the commissioning process these cores will develop overall operational SOP's for the facility. This core will schedule and coordinate with scientific programs, Health, Safety and Training Services Core and Facility and Logistics Services Core the shut down of the various containment areas for annual recertification and commissioning. This will enable the facility to ensure compliance with the requirements of the CDC and USDA Select Agent.